Battle of the Creepy Titans
by S.C. Rage
Summary: Battle of who can creep each other out more
1. Spread the Anguish

Spread the Anguish:

It was a chilly October night, and Harry had naively let himself get talked into another one of Fred and George's schemes. They flew through the night sky filling every other house with shadow creatures that disappeared as quickly as they appeared (not one of their best schemes they admit, but it was very entertaining to watch the muggles run screaming).

They arrived back at Hogwart's still grinning. They tipped toed back to the common room and for a minute sat back on the couch indulging in a false sense of victory. Within moments they were being summoned to Dumbledore's chamber. As they walked down the hall towards Dumbledore's chamber, Fred and George were already planning their apology speech. Dumbledore was far from pleased when the three piled into his chambers (likely from being forced to climb off of his lover at 1 in the morning). He glared at the boys long and hard, deciding their punishments. After a moment or two he had finally thought of a punishment fitting of his level of annoyance. As punishment, Fred and George were stripped of their magic and everything they owned for a week and force to live in a cottage out in the Dark Forest, away from any that they could possibly use to cause mischief. Harry too was kicked out of his room and stripped of his magic for a week, but he was sent somewhere, that was in his opinion, far worse.

Draco opened his door the next morning, to find Harry sleeping in a tent outside his door. "Are you bloody insane Potter? I know you worship the ground I walk on, but what makes you think you are worthy to sleep outside my door?"He boasted. Harry rubbed his eyes lazily, then glared at him. "Get over yourself Malfoy. I'm not happy about this either, but I have no choice. Dumbledore is making me do this." Harry snapped. "Dumbledore's little pet. Too scared to ever disobey his master" Draco mumbled while walking away. Harry was expecting that kind of reaction from Draco, but formulating a plan of revenge anyway.

Draco came back to find Harry leaning on his door with an odd grin on his face. He walked closer to Harry, eager to slap the grin off his face. As soon as he got close enough, Harry pounced on him like a wild animal. He clung to him and squealed like a frantic fan girl. Harry was very disgusted with himself, but was enjoying the sheer terror and confusion that was plastered all over Malfoy's face. Once he was sure that Draco was disturbed to no return, he let him go.


	2. No Privacy

Draco sat in his dimly lit room still fuming from his earlier encounter with Harry. "How dear he do that to me" he thought with an inflated ego. As his room got darker so did his thoughts, as he plotted his revenge on Harry.

It was early in the morning as Harry climbed out of his tent and into headed toward the bathroom to take a shower. He had gotten in the habit of getting up really early to take a shower since he realized the guys in Slithering all wake up at the same time and hog the shower for at least an hour. He was sure that no one would be up so early, but unknown to him Draco was quietly peering at him from a peep-hole he had made using a spell from the library. Harry rubbed his eyes lazily as he stripped off his clothes and hopped into the shower. He let the hot water run over his body as he began to lather up his washcloth. Just then Draco ripped down the shower curtain, snapped a picture of him, and sprinted out the door. Harry grabbed his towel and wrapped it around him and chased after him. "This is going on my wall" Draco yelled over his shoulder as he pulled out his wand and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Harry stopped in his tracks and pondered Draco and his intention. "Malfoy isn't gay so I doubt he'll do anything with that picture" he thought as he shrugged and headed back to the bathroom to finish his shower.

When Harry got back to his tent at the end of the day, he found an 8 x 3ft poster of him naked and dripping wet hanging on the wall next to Draco's door. Harry's face was bright red from embarrassment, as he tried frantically to rip down the poster, without luck. After 10 minutes of trying, Harry returned scurried off, both deeply disturbed and mortifyingly embarrassed.


	3. Harry's Final Stand

"The redness is finally going away" Hermione said as she tried to calm Harry. "Malfoy is gonna pay for this" Harry snapped as he thought about that horrible picture still hanging on the wall for everyone to see. "I know your upset Harry but what can you do about it" Hermione replied. Harry thought for a moment about what she had said then with a smirk asked, "You wouldn't happen to know where I can find a gay guy on campus would you?"

Harry asked every gay guy he could find (bribing them with money, trinkets, and even help with homework), but no one was up for the job. "It looks like gonna have to do this myself" Harry thought out loud while heading back to his tent. Harry got out the hair pin he stole from Hermione when she wasn't looking and picked the lock to Draco's bedroom. "Its now or never" Harry reminded himself as he pulled out a vial of polyjuice potion and drank it with a pained expression on his face. While he waited for the transformation to finish, pulled out his supplies and went to work. The transformation had just finished, when he heard Draco fiddling with his keys just outside the door. Harry quickly stripped off his clothes and assumed his position on the bed.

Draco swung open the door of his room, frustrated and in dire need of a nap. He walked in to find candles lit, rose pedals scattered all around, and Snape lying naked in his bed. "P….Professor?" Draco stammered as he shielded his eyes from the ghastly sight in front. "Yes my love" Snape answered back. "What in the bloody hell are you doing naked in my bedroom!" he exclaim, now seeing more of his professor that he could tolerate. "Isn't it obvious? I came to get a taste of your delicious body." He answered in a seductive tone. Draco grimaced as he whipped around and walked hastily toward the door. "Go ahead and take your time love, I'll be here when you get back" Snape called after him. Draco fought hard to keep himself from gagging, as he bolted out of the room and headed straight for Dumbledore's chamber.

Draco left not a moment to soon; the polyjuice potion wore off seconds after the door slammed shut. Harry waited until Draco's footstep were far enough away, then jumped out of bed and gathered all his things and went back to his tent to wait for his plan to unfold.

"Professor Snape is trying to molest me!" Draco announced as he barged into Dumbledore's chambers. "You better have some damn good reason for saying that Malfoy" Snape growled from the corner. "B…b…but I left you laying naked in my bed" Draco replied in disbelief. Snape glared at Draco and prepared to clap him upside the head. "Now Now Snape" Dumbledore interjected "I think we should go and see what the boy is talking about before we pass judgment on him."

Snape and Dumbledore followed as Draco lead the way back to his dorm. "This is all Potter's fault. I hope he gets kicked out of Hogwarts for this" Draco mumbled as they walked. Draco eagerly opened his door and was shocked to see that the Snape double wasn't there; in fact there was no sign of him ever being there. "So where is this doppelganger boy?" Snape growled in aggregation. "I…I don't know" Draco whimpered, as he looked toward Dumbledore hoping for sympathy. Dumbledore stepped aside as Snape dragged Draco out the room by his ear. Dumbledore quickly followed , and gave Harry a sly glance as he passed back.

"I win" Harry muttered to himself as he packed up his tent and headed back to his room.


End file.
